Conventionally, as a wheel that reduces the road noise caused by air column resonance in the air chamber of a tire, there are presented various wheels provided with Helmholtz resonators each having a sub air chamber communicating with the air chamber of a tire through a communication hole. As such a vehicle wheel, desirable is a vehicle wheel that has a structure in which a Helmholtz resonator (a sub air chamber member) can be easily and firmly attached to the outer circumferential surface of the well portion. In this situation, as disclosed for example by Patent Literature 1, the inventor has already presented a vehicle wheel with a structure that includes a sub air chambers on the inner side of a main body portion formed by an upper plate and a bottom plate, wherein the main body portion is attached to the outer circumferential surface of a well portion through the plate-shaped edge or fringe portions respectively extending from the respective sides of this main body portion.
In more detail, this vehicle wheel is provided with a pair of standing wall surfaces formed such as to extend along the circumferential direction of the outer circumferential surface of the well portion, and the main body portion is disposed substantially at the center between the standing wall surfaces facing each other. The respective tip ends of the edged portions extending from the main body portion are engagingly fixed to the respective standing wall surfaces.